A New Kind Of Hell
by Winchestergirl123
Summary: Layla Bradshaw thought her personal hell was the worst thing she'd ever experienced. She was clearly wrong. *This is a one-shot/alternate ending for my story How Soon Is Now? For Season 8 Episode 10. Please read with caution.*


_**A/N:** Okay, this is a one-shot from my story **How Soon Is Now?** Right now that story is still covering the Season 3 **Coven** story-line, but this one-shot is supposed to take place after episode 10 of Season 8. Therefore, there will be spoilers for when my story heads into Season 8 Apocalypse. If you've visited my **Tumblr** page then you pretty much know all the spoilers. Like how **Tessa's** face-claim is **Millie Bobby Brown.** And **Harper** (the young witch Layla's befriends and mentor's) face-claim is **Zendaya**. _

_However, this one-shot is an alternate ending with how I am going to originally end my story for when I get into Season 8. So don't worry all you **Zoe x Layla x Kyle** shippers out there. Rest assured **How Soon Is Now?** Will end in a much happier tone. I just had this idea of an alternate ending where **Michael** defeats the witches, and **Layla** has no other choice but to go with him. It is sad as much as it is dark. _

**_*Warning*_**

 _This is a really **dark** chapter. It contains Dub-Con and descriptions of violence. I know that can be triggering for some of you. Please, I am begging you read with caution! I actually was really debating with myself if I should even upload this one-shot but I wrote it...anyways...here it is. Sorry for the angst :/ _

* * *

_"All extremes of feeling are allied with madness."_  
 _― Virginia Woolf, Orlando_

* * *

Layla stared at the fire place with anxiousness running through her body. She knew _he_ would enter the bedroom any second now.

Just like he always did around this time at night. It was _their_ bedroom after all.

Something Layla hated to say aloud, let alone think about.

It'd been about a year or so now since Layla arrived at the Sanctuary. A year since Michael had defeated the rest of witches from her coven when they had arrived at Outpost 3. They had been so close in finally defeating Michael. One of Layla's sister witches (and close friend), Mallory had attempted Tempus Infinituum. After breaking the identity spell she and the others were in, the plan was for Mallory to back in time in order defeat Michael when he was the most vulnerable. Mallory would have been successful...had Michael not gained enough strength to defeat Cordelia at the very last second.

Michael had burned away Cordelia's soul before she was able to transfer her powers onto Mallory. Not long afterwards he killed the remaining witches, Mallory and Myrtle in the same way.

Exactly how he did with the witches at the academy before he dropped the bombs. Among those who were at the academy were her friends Queenie, Harper one of the newer and younger witches at the academy who she was mentoring, Orion her trustful companion, Zoe the girl Layla loved with all her heart, and Kyle the mortal boy who she equally loved as well. The attack that happened at the academy had been brutal and just thinking about it and the lifeless bodies of all her friends (who she considered family) made Layla want to weep all over again. Especially when she thought about Zoe and Kyle.

Queenie had been shot numerous times, and Harper died as well after being shot. Although the younger teen witch's death made Layla feel even more tremendous guilt because Harper died helping Kyle protect her as being some form of distraction in order for the dark haired girl to escape Michael's' grasps.

Orion after being forcefully transformed into a cat again was personally killed by Michael. He showed no mercy whatsoever to Orion who he considered a traitor after failing to hand over Layla to him. Layla felt her self shutter despite standing close to the fireplace that was in the middle of the bedroom. She remembered full on well with what Madison had told her after she came back from Michael's childhood home. How his Grandmother Constance explained that he would kill animals during his youth, and leave them for her as gifts. Sadly, Orion was not spared from this and his death was very similar to the animals Michael would kill as a child. Skinned and hanged, left behind on the front porch of the academy. After Cordelia astral projected into the academy, she had told Layla and the others that managed to escape the academy attack about what she saw.

Hearing about Queenie, Harper, and Orion's deaths made Layla want to break down all over again...but as much as it hurt reliving their deaths, it didn't at all compare to the heartache she felt for Zoe and Kyle's.

Her dear Zoe had been shot in the head by the robotic version of Miriam Mead, and Kyle...her poor Kyle got his heart ripped out of his chest by Michael. His death was by far the worst out of everyone at the academy and that was saying a lot. Michael hadn't ate his heart...but instead stomped on it until it was nothing but a bloody unrecognizable mess on the floor.

And soon after that he burned all of their souls from existence.

What made it worse was that Layla at the time had been pregnant. It certainly wasn't planned, and she remembered how at first she had doubts about having the baby. What kind of person...no...what kind of mother would she be with bringing in a baby into the world when her coven was at a war with the one person who could cause the Apocalypse? That just didn't seem right. Not to mention she thought having the baby would cause issues between Kyle, Zoe, and her. Not that there were issues to begin with. The three of them were perfectly happy with each other. However, Layla's mind did change after telling Kyle and Zoe.

Kyle had been ecstatic at the idea of having a baby with her and Zoe...the girl was over the moon. Layla's was going to have a baby and they were going to be a family. However, that dream never came to be. When Michael found out about her pregnancy he wasn't happy at all. Which could be seen with the horrific display he left of the coven. Layla herself managed to escape his hold but he still left his mark within her...or better yet...he left his mark within Tessa. What he ended up doing to Layla messed with her pregnancy and it affected Tessa a lot. The blood he forced down Layla's throat was the reason why her pregnancy went from being normal to abnormal, and it was the same reason why Tessa aged almost as fast as he had.

Despite having Michael's blood within her veins, Tessa was not at all like him. She was the complete opposite. She was very much like her and Kyle. Oh, how she looked so much like Kyle. It really made Layla wonder why she never connected the resemblance when reuniting with Tessa again at Outpost Three. But that of course had to do with the identity spell she was under. Despite being under the spell, Layla had felt an instant emotional connection to the young girl. Needless to say when Cordelia and the others arrived, and Layla and Tessa found out the truth, they didn't at all want to be separated from each other again.

But sadly they were.

Layla thought her heart couldn't break anymore than it already had...but she was wrong. It was the deaths of her remaining sister witches at Outpost Three that was her breaking point. Everyone at Outpost Three had died except for Layla and Tessa. They were the only ones left standing. Michael was still alive, and as much as they wanted to keep fighting him, they simply were just too weak. Tessa had exhausted herself to the point where she was bleeding furiously from her nose. Her eyes kept opening and closing, fighting to stay awake.

Layla at the moment thought they were done for as well. Except she was left in complete shock when Michael offered her one last chance. A chance for her to be by his side...like he had always wanted. Layla wanted to say no, and she almost did but then she saw the hard stare he had given Tessa who was leaning against her side for support. His stare was clearly saying what would happen to her daughter if Layla refused his proposal like she had done so in the past.

So with a broken heart and tears in her eyes, Layla finally accepted.

And away she went with him to the Sanctuary.

This was her life now.

Layla slightly jumped in place from where she was standing. Her previous thoughts faltered when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She hadn't heard the bedroom door open, and despite being spooked, it didn't take long for her to realize who those arms belonged to. Layla felt her stomach drop when she felt him dig his nose into her hair, sniffing it. His hands were then slowly going up towards her chest. Layla was quick to pull away before they reached such destination. When she turned around she saw Michael standing in front of her. An expression she would classify as unhappiness was plastered on his face. Although she also felt the emotion for herself as well.

"My love, it's been a year now and you have yet to accept my touch." Michael took a step forward and caressed her right cheek. To his vast disappointment and annoyance, Layla instantly moved away. Despite wanting to keep his annoyance in check, he let it start to arise within him. Michael lowered his hand as he intently stared at her. "I've given you more than you deserve, don't you think?" He questioned, his anger began to release more in the tone he was using. "That daughter of yours is still alive...because of _me_." He spat out. His irritation growing at the mention of Tessa.

Layla lowered her eyes. She felt his anger bubbling and as a result her own anger began swirling in her stomach.

 _Yeah...but you're also keeping her away from me._

Since arriving to the Sanctuary, Layla only ever got to see Tessa once a month during their monthly visits. One day out of the month (a day of Michael's choosing) they would get to spend time together. Just one day. It was unfair but what did Layla expect when accepting Michael's proposal? She knew Tessa would be safe but there would be a catch. There was always a catch. Layla was lucky that she got anytime to be with her daughter. She knew how much Michael despised Tessa. His hatred for the young girl had a lot to do because she looked like Kyle. Her father. With her curls, facial similarities, and even personality. If Tessa had looked more like her though than it certainly would have been a different story...but alas the now thirteen year old still took more of her father's features than her mother's.

During the rest of the time when Tessa wasn't with Layla, Michael told her she was being respectfully watched over. Supposedly anyways. That was something Layla had trouble believing. Except whenever Layla asked how Tessa was doing when they weren't together, her daughter always jumped away from that question. Layla knew she was doing this as a way to lessen her worries, but if anything it just increased them. Every time their monthly visit came to an end, both Layla and Tessa cried. Neither one wanted to be leave. However, they knew what would happen if they put up a struggle. So after every visit was reaching its limit, Layla made sure to give Tessa a warmhearted hug and a forehead kiss. These acts of affection let Tessa know that she loved her and that she would do anything to make sure was she safe.

Michael calling out her name caused Layla to look at him again. She could see impatience on his face. She realized she hadn't answered him yet. The angry side of her wanted to lash out. To yell at him for all the suffering he put her through. Layla knew though that she had to be smart about this. She composed herself. "No, I know you have. And I am thankful." She straight out wanting to vomit for saying that. "It's just..." She trailed, unsure on how to end that sentence. Her anger was being replaced with nerves now.

"Just what?" Michael asked, narrowing those unique colored blue eyes at her.

Those eyes...those damn eyes. Yes, they were beautiful but their beauty didn't fool her enough to forget just who he was...and what he'd done...or of what he could still do. Layla swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm just tired is all. It's been a long day." She tried saying as an excuse for her lack of affection.

Michael's eyes lost a bit of their intensity. "Then come here, let me help unwind you." He said offering one of his hand to her.

Afraid of how he would react if she refused him, Layla shakily accepted his hand. To her immense fear he led them towards their bed. The same bed they slept in night after night since her arrival to the Sanctuary. After that ceremony he called their "wedding." Layla would never call it that...but that's what it was. It was one of the conditions Michael had made if she wanted to continue seeing Tessa for their monthly visits. Layla accepted despite the fear that came with now being married to him. She knew what followed after the wedding. The consummation.

To her relief nothing intimate had happened between them. Michael surprisingly had shown her mercy in that area. Giving her space despite being in the same bed. However, tonight felt different. She knew that thing she had been avoiding doing with him was going to happen tonight...and she was scared shitless. Layla had only ever been intimate with Kyle and Zoe. Layla viewed sex as something special, and she only ever wanted to do it with them. No one else. Doing that with someone else disgusted her.

Layla felt like throwing up when Michael sat her down at the edge of their bed. He sat right behind her. His hands right away going to her shoulders. She began to feel more sick when he started rubbing her shoulders. It certainly did nothing to calm her down. If that was his intention in the first place, anyways.

"You're just stressed out." He whispered into her right ear. She could feel the smug smile that was on his face as he spoke. "That much is expected when you're Queen."

 _Queen_.

Layla wanted to so badly scoff at that term. That sounded so wrong in her head. She was no Queen. She never thought herself as royalty...and she never would. But Michael wanted her as his Queen...to be along beside him in this dark mess of a world he had created. Layla hated it...but she had no choice. She had to think about Tessa, her daughter. She was the only person she had left. Everyone else was gone. Her thoughts once again faltered. Layla's blood ran cold when she felt Michael place a kiss on her cheek. His shoulder rubbing at this point had stopped. Her distress grew more when he started kissing down the side of her neck.

Layla tried moving away. "I don't _―_ " She ceased talking when Michael pulled her closer, causing her to glance at him.

Michael quirked an eyebrow, eloquently. "Would you like me to pay a visit to your daughter then?"

The way Michael said it wasn't harsh but Layla knew the _true_ meaning behind such sentence.

Layla quickly shook her head. Tears were starting to form in her eyes at the thought of him hurting Tessa. "No, please don't."

Michael lowered his down his hands from her shoulders. He lifted one hand and once again caressed her cheek. "Then kiss me, my love."

And with revulsion twisting in her stomach, and hatred swimming in her blood, Layla did the one thing she didn't want to do. She kissed Michael. She felt absolutely nothing for him when she kissed him. Other than anger of course. Although she was smart enough not to outwardly show that. She had to fight her inner self to not cause a scene when he started to push her down the bed.

Layla knew what Michael felt for her wasn't love. Not at all like the pure love she had felt for both Kyle and Zoe. No, what Michael felt for her was just an unhealthy obsession. He had wanted her because he couldn't have her (despite the deal her grandmother had made) and did everything he could to get his hands on her.

He killed everyone she loved and cared about.

Kyle, Zoe, Cordelia, Myrtle, Misty, Queenie, Madison, Mallory, Coco, Harper, Orion, and her best friend Elijah. Even her mother and low life of a father were gone.

 _Everyone_ in her life was dead except for Tessa. Her daughter was all Layla had left now. Layla didn't want to lose her. Tessa was such a sweet girl, and she deserved better. Layla would do anything to ensure her daughter's safety.

Even now, as she was under the sheets with Michael on top claiming her for the first time. Michael had long ago discarded his clothes, while Layla still had on her white nightgown. It was just bunched up all the way to her waist. Her only loud reaction had been a yelp when Michael finally entered her swiftly. She felt pain and her eyes started to well up with tears.

Not only from the physicality but because of the immense guilt she was feeling.

 _I am so sorry, Kyle and Zoe._ Layla thought to herself, brokenhearted. She suppressed a sniffle as Michael continued to move fervently above her. _I have to do this though...for Tessa. She's all I have now and I have to protect her._

It still felt so _wrong_. Layla didn't want to do this but she had to. Despite telling herself this a couple of tears escaped and slid down her face. Although she did her best to keep herself quiet. When Michael tried kissing her on the lips she quickly turned her head to the side. He probably had seen her crying, but if he did he didn't make a comment on it. No, instead he changed tactics and kissed down her neck until he reached her breasts.

Layla did her best to not at all react to him pulling down the front of her nightgown. Although she couldn't help but scrunch up her face in disgust when she felt his lips on her breasts. His kisses did nothing to sooth her. Not like the kisses Kyle and Zoe used to give her. Layla decided to just close her eyes as this went on. She tried putting distance between what was happening to her. Her mind instead went to happier memories.

Memories with Zoe and Kyle. Memories of the whole coven. Memories to a time where Michael had not at all been a part of her life. Back to when she had been happy in the coven with Cordelia and the others. However, thinking back to all those happier times just made her more sad because none of them were alive.

She then let a cry out of sorrow at the exact moment Michael made a particular hard thrust. He of course mistook took her cry as one of pleasure, causing him to continue said actions. This just caused Layla to cry even more loudly now, out of regret, guilt, and overall sadness. Those three emotions were overtaking her. Michael though was too overjoyed at the action of being inside her that he hadn't noticed that. Or rather he just didn't want to. He finally had Layla where he wanted her, and there was no way he was about to let her slip anytime soon.

It felt like hours to Layla before Michael finally felt sated enough to pull out of her. She instantly felt the mess he made down _there_ and she let out a low whimper. Layla wanted to get up and go to the bathroom. She wanted to get into the shower and wash him off of her. However, her whole body ached and the area between her thighs hurt the most. She did manage to turn to her side, away from Michael's view. Layla's eyes widened when she felt Michael's arm wrap around her. Her panic grew when she felt him press his private area against her behind.

Michael used his free hand to move her hair. He pressed kisses behind her neck. "My _precious_ Layla...we are finally one now." He softly told her as he moved his other hand to rest on her flat stomach. Michael knew though that it wouldn't remain flat for much longer, not after what just happened. A wicked smile grew on his face as images of a heavily pregnant Layla played in his mind. She was finally going to have _his_ child. The child that she should have had in the first place instead of that good for nothing child Layla had with that mortal boy. _Tessa_. That girl's name left a bitter taste in Michael's mouth whenever he said it. Not wanting to think of that mistake of a girl, Michael put a bit more pressure on Layla's stomach. His fingers spread on her skin, drawing her closer to him. Layla's skin felt warm and he knew it was because of his own skin touching hers. Although he also liked to think it was because of the being that was already forming inside Layla. His smile grew from behind her.

 _Oh_ , how he couldn't wait for the moment she found out for herself.

Layla was too much in pain, emotionally and physically, to understand the meaning behind his sentence. She just wanted to him to leave...but she knew that wasn't going to happen. He wouldn't ever leave her alone. With all the others in her life gone, with the exception of Tessa, he basically finally had her all to himself.

Layla now realized that being with Michael was worse than the personal hell she experienced with her father when doing Descensum during the Seven Wonders all those years ago. It definitely wasn't the same kind of pain, but it still felt like hell to her. Only what just happened between her and Michael was a new kind of hell. And it was definitely a much worse one.

She actually would prefer going into her personal hell than to be intimate with Michael again.

Layla ended crying herself to sleep that night. All while Michael's hold on her remained until the following morning.

But even then the sorrow and guilt Layla felt didn't lessen, and she doubt it ever would.


End file.
